The Wedding
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Leland and Karen have a wedding to go of one of his best friend who he hasn't seen since highschool and asks Lorelai to babysit Max for a few hours while he and Karen go to the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory is in the kitchen eating lunch chicken nuggets and chocolate milk.

''so kido are you excited that Max is gonna come over here and play with you for a few hours?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea!'' Rory says

''good!'' Lorelai says

a little while later there is a knock on the door.

''it's open!'' Lorelai says

Karen and Max walk in

''hello?'' Karen says

''kitchen!'' Lorelai says

Karen and Max go into the kitchen

''hey Max Hi Karen!'' Lorelai says

''hey Lorelai Hi Rory!'' Karen says

''Hi!'' Rory says

''Rory!'' Max says excitedly

''Hi Max!'' Rory says

''so is he hungry? Did he eat yet I made some chicken nuggets.'' Lorelai asks and tells her

''are you hungry buddy?'' Karen asks him

''yea!'' Max says

''okay.'' Karen says

''well sit down and I will get you some nuggets n milk buddy.'' she tells him and kisses his head

''otay!'' Max says

'hey thanks for doing this Lore it means alot to Leland and I.'' Karen tells her

''I know no problem have a wonderful and fun time at that wedding.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks I hope we will too. Leland really hasn't seen his friend since highschool.'' Karen tells her

''oh wow.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Karen says

Lorelai gives Max some chicken nuggets and chocolate milk and kisses his head.

''what do ya say bud?'' Karen asks him

''fank you!'' Max says

''welcome bud.'' Lorelai says

''okay I should get going Leland is waiting out in the car for me.'' Karent ells her

''okay have fun.'' Lorelai tells her

''we will bye buddy be good for auntie Lorelai I love you daddy and I will see you in a few hours.'' Karen tells him

Max just nods and eats

''okay bye Lore.'' Karen says and kisses her cheek

''bye Kar.'' Lorelai says and watches her leave and smiles. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karen gets in the car

''hey is he okay?'' Leland asks her

''yea.'' she nods and smiles

''so are you nervous?'' she asks him

''about?'' he questions her

''seeing a friend you really havn't seen since highschool?'' she asks him

''yea a little but I'm getting over it. it's going to be good exciting. I'm happy for him that he's finally getting married.'' Leland tells her

''yea.'' she says and smiles

''so you ready to go?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she says and nods happily

Leland smiles and drives them to the wedding and parks and gets out and wraps his arm around her back walking her into the church.

In the church they find a seat and Leland looks around.

''what hunnie who are you looking for?'' she asks him

''huh oh no one just looking to see if I recognize anybody.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' she says

''I think those are his parent's over there.'' he tells her

''are you gonna go over and say hi it's only polite to say hi to them.'' Karen tells him

''yea come over with me.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and gets up with him and goes over to Leland's friend's parent's.

''Mr and Mrs. Ratenburger?'' Leland questions

''yes?'' Mrs Ratenburger questions

''Hi I'm Leland Stottlemyer do you remember me?'' Leland asks her

''Leland?'' questions

''yes.'' Leland says

''oh my goodness it's nice to see you son.'' Mrs Ratenburger says and hugs him

''yea it's really great to see you too how is John is he ready to get married?'' Leland asks her

''yea he is he really is.'' Mrs. Ratenburger says

''aww that's good.'' Leland says

''hey .'' Leland says

''nice to see you son.'' says and shakes his hand

''so how ya been Leland?'' akss him

''good we have 3 children now so we've been busy.'' Leland tells her

''wow congradualtions I didn't uh know that John didnt tell us that.'' Mrs. Ratenburger says

''thanks and yea it's hard work keeping up after 3 kid's.'' Leland tells her

looks at Karen.

''oh this is my wife Karen...Karen baby this is John's mother and father Mr and Mrs. Ratenburger.'' Leland introduces them

''Hi it's very nice to meet you.'' Karen says

''Hi!'' says and hugs her

''oh well okay.'' Karen says and hugs her back then pulls away

Leland rubs her back.

''so do you like you new daughter in law to be?'' Leland asks her

''yea we do she's not too bad and John really loves her.'' tells him

''aww that's nice to hear.'' Leland says

''yea.'' says

''well we better go and find our seats again babe the church is getting full.'' Karen tels him

''okay.' Leland says

''okay will we see you kid's at the reception?'' asks him

''you bet.'' Leland says

''okay enjoy the wedding.'' tells them

''we will.'' Leland says and takes Karen to go and find thier seats 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so uh John's parent's they seem uh nice.'' Karen tells him

''oh yea they are.'' Leland tells her

''hey should I go and call Lorelai real quick before the wedding starts to check on Max?'' Karen asks him

''no just let him be he's fine.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

the music starts up and the entire church stands up.

the bride starts walking down the isle with her father by her side with thier arms linked and when she get's to where Leland and Karen are.

''Wow is that bride hunnie she is and looks beautiful.'' Karen says softly

''yea yea that's her and yea she does she does.'' Leland says softly

The Bride walks up to the alter and her dad gives her away to John and the The Father tells the whole church to take thier seats so he can get started.

The Bride and Groom face each other.

''Dearly Beloved We Are Gathered Here Today To Celebrate the joinging of this man and this woman in holy matrimony to join in for richer and poorer in sickness and in health till death do them part.'' he read's and tells John to pick up the ring

''do you John take thee Kristina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'' the father asks them

''yes I do!'' he says and smiles and slips the ring on her finger

the father points for Kristina to pick up the ring

''do you Kristina take thee John to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health till death do you part?'' the father asks them

''I do.'' she says and smiles and slips the ring on his finger

''then by the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.'' the father tells them

John kisses Kristina and the loud music plays while people stand and clap.

the bride and groom walk down the isle and get into thier awaiting limo outside.

''that was nice.'' Karen says

''yea it was very nice.'' Leland says

''so you ready to go to the reception?'' Leland asks Karen

''yea.'' she says

''okay let's go?'' Leland says and takes her to the car and they go to the reception


End file.
